Heart Break
by Selene Romanov
Summary: Nathan's downward spiral emotionally after seeking out Haley on her tour. Plz R&R. COMPLETE.
1. Default Chapter

**__**

Summary: Nathan's downward emotional spiral towards Heart Break.

Heart Break

Something inside of me died when she walked away from me to go back out onto stage, where she's loved and adored…..

I just can't take it anymore….

Rain splattered against the windshield, drizzling down the windows, feeling like he was in his own world, he closed his eyes and tried to remember why he'd driven all this way? For her, only to be put on hold again, seeing their picture pasted on the mirror, he felt a flicker of hope rekindle its flame in his heart and then….

__

She didn't even kiss me, she hugged me, looked at me like I was a ghost from her past that she didn't want to remember, like I was something she'd locked away in a box and she wanted to keep me locked up. Out of sight, out of mind.

Remembering her lack of wedding ring on her finger tore another strip off his heart. Beating his hand against the steering wheel, the eerie streetlight caught his bare ring finger stripped of his label of married man.

__

If she can take it off, so can I…can I?

Getting out of the car, he huddled his jacket up over his head, to keep the rain off his head. The neon light entrance called him, he got in line and handed over his fake I.D. when he got to the door. Bitterness traced his features as the bouncer looked at him and then back at the I.D. 

"Have a good time man," the bouncer let him pass.

Smirking cynically, Nathan took his sweater and handed it over at the coat check. Loud music and hot girls dancing on bar tops were through the next archway.

****

Short I know, but this will be updated soon. Review, let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter Two

****

A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews, this is the spoiler scene w/ Taylor in the bar and Nathan as well. Read on and review, you also get to choose if Nate should get "comfy" with Taylor or not. So let me know in a review.

Sliding onto a barstool, he showed his I.D. to the bartender and asked for a strong shot of whisky. Looking around at the cheesy décor, moose and deer heads on the wall. Disco lights floating on the dance floor.

A few shots of tequila later, he was really beginning to get into the groove of the place. Music was pumping, shaking the walls. Shoving his wallet back into his pocket, he made his way to the dance floor. He stood on the edge of the dance floor watching the writhing bodies, inhaling the musk and heat evident in the air.

Women were there to get their groove on, do a bit of hunting. Guys were there for the same thing, except more of the hunting, then to dance. Nathan was just there to get his groove on with no one in particular. 

A light hand tapped him on the shoulder. Dazedly turning around, Taylor smirked at him. "Hey jockboy, what'd you doing here?"

"I needed a drink and here I am, you?" Nathan stared at her. Glossy tawny hair in a sexy mane of "I just rolled out of bed, wanna join me back in the sack", tight black tube top, sprayed on tight blue jeans and sexy leather boots.

"I'm here with some friends, wanna dance?" shaking her hips, she looped a finger in his shirt pocket and pulled him onto the dance floor.

"Where's sis?" flipping her hair about, moving to the beat of the music, she closed her eyes and let go, letting the music move her.

"She's on tour with Chris," his voice caught on the last word. His mind drifted back to a memory of dancing with Haley and he felt his throat constricting, choking his breath, "I can't do this." Pushing away from her, he stumbled back to the bar.

Halfway through the crowd, a hand grabbed his shoulder, turned him, lush wet lips touched his. A spark of desire stopped him in his path, he pulled back and looked down at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked, still buzzed from the high amount of alcohol he'd consumed in the last couple hours.

"Kissing you, comforting you, since little sis has left you all alone," purred into his ear, her hand caressing his shoulder, drifting down to his elbow, lingering at his waist.

"Do you want to be comforted?" big sexy bedroom eyes asked him.

****

These chapters will be short, but there will be updates.   
Should Nathan be comforted by Taylor OR give her the cold shoulder?  
More reviews either way will determine the fate of the next chapter.


	3. Chapter Three

****

A/N: Since it's a tie between kiss/cold shoulder, I give you both and you choose the outcome. Enjoy reading. Thank you for all the reviews.

****

If you wanted Nathan/Taylor action, read on…

"Sure babe, let's go have our own private party," Nathan let his inner devil speak.

"Awesome, I know just the place," Taylor looped a finger through his belt loop and pulled him through the crowd to the exit.

Outside, coarse paint peeled off the brown walls, the rain had stopped, water droplets clung to unfurling leaf buds, the arrival of Mother Nature was in the air. Everything was new and fresh.

__

Rebirth in its glory, a new season and a new chance to start over, which is what I'm doing with Haley, I'm married in name only…

Taylor pulled him into a tight wet kiss, that left him hungering for more, it'd been so long since he had had any _physical_ attention, aside from Haley's lackluster hugs from earlier.

His hands moved to caress her taut ass, Taylor was a woman who knew how to take care of herself and treat a man like a man not like a boy. She knew all about the big bad world, Haley pretended to live in a dream world, where it was okay to run off and pursue your dreams and still expect her husband to be okay waiting in the wings for when she came running home.

His eyes glinted briefly with sadness then glazed over with desire as his need for Taylor grew. His erection was making itself known against her hip, Taylor leaned back from the scorching kiss, "You've come quite a long way since the fumbling freshman I remember."

"I've done my homework and practiced like a good little boy," Nathan smirked down at her.

"Maybe you can teach me a thing or two?" Taylor teased, winking sexily at him. She dangled a key in front of his face. "So you gonna join me or what?"

Nathan looked down at her and then back at the dark road from where'd he come…he was truly torn, which way to go…

****

If you wanted the cold shoulder, read on…

"No, I don't want to make out with you or have sex or whatever you had in mind," Nathan cut off her coldly. His eyes raked down her figure, "I've had you before, I don't want to sample the goods again, I only do that with women I marry and look how that turned out." His cynical laugh faded under the noise of the music.

"Fine, have it your way," Taylor pushed him away and faded into the crowd.

"Women," he muttered. Stalking back over to the bar, he ordered a vodka straight up.

"Woman troubles," a masculine voice asked from his left.

"You know it," Nathan turned and saw a guy about his age sitting there, well-dressed in black trousers and a blue shirt open at the collar, a shag of hair fell over his forehead, he brushed it back irritably, appeared well-off from the designer watch banded on his wrist.

"I'm Trent." Trent reached out a hand and Nathan shook it. "Nathan."

"So what's your problem with women?" Trent asked.

"Married one and she left me to go and pursue her dream of music, just ran into an ex that wanted to hook up and the two are related, how fucked up is that?" Nathan cracked up and tossed back his drink.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." Trent patted him on the shoulder.

"Bartender, another shot of vodka, please?" Nathan slurred to the bartender.

Trent shook his head and the bartender removed Nathan's shot glass. "How about you and me hang out for a while?"

Nathan looked at Trent, "Sure why not?"

Which scene shall I continue on with: the motel rendezvous which will contain "will he or won't he?" OR what happens when Nathan goes with Trent, his "new friend"?

Read and Review.


	4. Chapter Four

****

Thanks for the reviews, here's the next installment, plz read and review, next update is tomorrow nite.

"I don't know what to do, I want you but I feel like I'm betraying my wife," Nathan said looking down the street towards where'd he come from.

"Come on, I want some action," Taylor rubbed up against him, moving her hips sinuously against him.

Sighing, Nathan buried his feelings in a box and focused on his feelings for Taylor. "Sure, let's go."

Jumping in his car, Nathan started driving towards the motel, his hand linked with hers, a smile lingering on his lips. "Time to have some fun."

The door slammed open and lithe bodies clung together in the dance of passion, masculine hands lingering on feminine hips, delicate fingers tracing a harsh jaw line. Nathan pulled back from their heated kiss, "I want you now."

Taylor pulled off her tube top, tossing it on a chair, she helped Nathan off with his sweater. The streetlight blurred through the slatted window, caught the mask of passion glazed over Taylor's face. Nathan let old feelings from their first time overtake him. Haley was a distant memory in his mind.

Pushing her gently back on the bed, he moved over her, his fingers lightly tracing over her skin, her heart pulsed faster, he could feel the beat under the touch of his fingers. Closing his eyes, he listened to it.

"Hey, don't pretend…" a hint of vulnerability coated her tone.

"Pretend?" Nathan opened his eyes.

"That I'm her," Taylor turned her head, looking out the window avoiding his eyes, a sparkle of light caught the glitter of a tear trailing down her cheek.

"I'm not, you're Taylor James, I'm with you, not Haley," Nathan leaned down and kissed her softly, a hint of emotion behind his lips touching hers. 

"Why are you here?" Taylor asked him.

"Because I need to feel something again and I'm not using you as a body for that, you have to know that," Nathan straddled her hips while talking.

Wiping her tears away, Taylor smiled, "Yeah I know that." Pulling him back down to her, this time their kiss was fraught with passion. Pushing the hair back from her face, Taylor rolled him over, so she was on top. Shimmying lightly, she flexed her abs for him, laughing lightly, she moved her fingers lightly up his chest.

Caught in the moment, they didn't notice the distraction until a clearing of a throat caught their attention.


	5. Chapter Five

****

Thanks for the reviews, more soon.

Haley stood there, dripping wet, dressed in the same outfit as Nathan had seen her in before. Her mascara running down her cheeks, "Nathan, what are you doing? Taylor you slut?" she screeched in anger.

Nathan got out from under Taylor, "Could you give us a minute?" he asked tightly, his tone laced with anger.

Grabbing her tube top, she made her way into the bathroom and closed the door, the sound of water running could be heard.

"What are you doing here?" Nathan asked nonchalantly, pulling his sweater on over his head. 

"I came to see you, I have a break for a couple days from the tour," Haley explained.

"So?" Nathan sat on the bed, looking her dead in the eye. "Why should I care?" anger blazed in his eyes.

"Well I'm so sorry to have disturbed you, almost about to fuck that piece of trash," Haley spat out, anger flushing her cheeks.

"That piece of trash as you call her means more to me right now than you do, dearest wife," Nathan spat at her bitterly, venom coating the last two words as they left his mouth.

"I can't believe the tour for this for you," Haley said more to herself than to him.

"You know what Hales, I think you were right when you said we were too young to get married," Nathan got off the bed and made to move past her.

"Where are you going?" Haley raged at him, her hands clenched in fists.

"Away from you, when you-" was cut off by a stinging slap to his cheek from Haley's hand.

Stepping back, shocked that she'd hit him, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" Nathan grabbed her roughly. "What you didn't mean to hit me, to hurt me."

Pulling back from her, he moved to stand by the window, the door was still open, rain had dampened the carpet. "Haley when you left me to go on that tour, you took my heart and stamped on it into tiny little pieces, every minute you were gone was agony, I couldn't eat, drink, feel, act normal, you'd become my whole world, a minute away from you wasn't normalcy for me, I couldn't comprehend a world without you."

Haley moved towards him. "Let me finish," he grated out in a harsh voice.

"Going back to our morning meeting place on the wharf, feeling the weight of the bracelet, I'd given you, looking at it, tore me in half, I felt like I'd been hit by a car and backed over a few times, maybe I'm too young to feel this much, but I do and god," his voice caught as his emotions broke out of the box, he'd shoved them in, "it hurts so much, I can't stand it anymore, it'd be almost worth it, not to have to live, so I wouldn't have to feel this pain tearing me apart, but then I found Taylor and some of that pain went away." He trailed off, his eyes cast on the sparkling light of the droplets as they fell hitting the pavement.


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, you guys ROCK! Enjoy!

* * *

A cynical laugh from the bathroom door caught his attention, "I made some of your pain go away, well I'm happy that us almost fucking felt that good to you, but all you are to me is a warm body in the cold dark of night," Taylor's silky tone caressed him, ripping his heart into more pieces, each word that she spoke, shattered a little bit more of his sanity.

Ripping his hands through his disheveled hair, he stared from one girl to the other. One clad in black and blue, sexy as a goddess telling him that he was a just another fuck buddy and the other one wet and rumpled acting like she loved him when she'd left him.

"I can't take this anymore," broke from his lips, he started shaking from the impact of what was hitting him emotionally and psychologically.

"Nathan-" Haley moved to touch him.

"Don't touch me," he howled in pain, moving away from her. Grabbing his car keys, he stood in the door, the wind and battering rain embraced him. "If I never see the both of you again, it won't be too soon. Haley just stay away from me please, I can't take any more of your games. Taylor, you're the same as you were before when you took my virginity on the beach, both so beautiful are the James women, but deadly to my sanity." He disappeared from the doorway into the shadows of the night.

"Why did you say that?" Haley yelled at Taylor as she listened to the pealing of Nathan's car tires as he left.

"Because he's married to you and that's all that I could say," Taylor said cryptically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Haley asked.

"Figure it out for yourself, now would you mind leaving, I just want to be alone right now," Taylor turned her back on her sister, moving back into the bathroom.

"Wait Tay, I need somewhere to stay tonight, my ride left already, he's coming back to pick me up tomorrow night, please can I stay with you?" Haley pleaded.

"Fine," Taylor replied tightly, her throat thick with emotion, "I'm going to have a shower," closing the door, she left Haley to her demons and emotions.

* * *

Taylor stripped off her clothes, tears choking her throat as she struggled to keep her crying under the noise of the shower so that Haley wouldn't hear her. Ever since Nathan had come back into her life, she'd felt more alive than ever. She'd always had a thing for him, he was like a male version of her, but he was married and unavailable, even though she'd brought him back to her motel room. 

I only planned on kissing him a bit and then cuddling with him for the night, it's been so long since someone has held me without using me for the sex, it would feel so good, I've been so alone.

It broke my heart to say what I said to him, but I had to, for the sake of his marriage, if he wasn't married, I would have fought for him, I wish…

Collapsing against the wall of the shower, Taylor closed her eyes, rivulets of tears streaked down her cheek as she traced her lips,tender from his kisses, a memory that would fade with time, but which would be burned on her heart _forever…

* * *

_

Haley rolled over on the bed, the mussed sheets reeked of Taylor's musk and Nathan's sweat, _how could they?_

How could I had left him? I love him, but I'm too young to be in this kind of relationship, I need freedom, independence, time to find myself, time to live, I need, I want..

She'd tell Nathan the next time she saw him that they just needed to put their future on hold for a year or two, so she could try and be whatever she would be in the world of music, that would allow Nathan to pursue his basketball if that's what he wanted.

We'll both be getting what we want, soon I'll see him, soon I'll tell him, soon…

Closing her eyes, she drifted off to sleep. The bathroom door and Taylor saw the lump under the bedspread, silent and motionless.

Sliding into the left side of the bed, Taylor turned out the bedside lamp and huddled under the blankets, looking out at the moon through the slatted blinds, she wondered where Nathan was and if he was ok?

* * *

Ok, I know it seems like I'm making this a Tathan story, but I'm not, you have to read on to find out, but a lot more is in store for Nathan before he finds happiness again, hence the title "heart break". Plz Read and Review. You'll get more soon.


	7. Chapter Seven

This seemed like a good place to end this.

* * *

Nathan looked around his empty apartment, his life was now in boxes, his and Haley's. Packing it in the back of his car, he shut the trunk. Looking one last time at the place where he'd spent the last six months of his life. So many firsts, _my first marriage, my first wife, my first heart break._

Getting into his car, he drove to an out of town storage place, he dumped his stuff, the boxes and everything in an small room. Paying the fee for the next year, he grabbed his keys and moved to lock the door and looked back one last time. Pulling his wedding ring out of his pocket, he wrapped it in a tissue and stuck it in a random box.

Locking the door, he walked down the silent dark empty hallway to his car, where the rest of his life was waiting for him.

* * *

Haley ran off stage, seeing a courier guy standing around, he motioned her over and handed a flat package. Smiling she signed for it, her smile crashed when she saw the contents.

Divorce papers.

The rush of the crowd around her, the pulse of the music faded into the background as she looked down at the papers, which would sever a part of her forever, if she signed them…

* * *

Taylor looked around at her life, dancing on bar tops, service with a smile and a pinch on the ass. _This is my life…what can I do to change it? What I want is unattainable, may as well take what I can get._

Pasting a fake smile on her face, she passed a guy a beer in exchange for a couple sweaty bills. Smiling at his leering face, was all she could do as she fell back into her place in life.

* * *

Nathan drove past the big sign, "Thanks for visiting Tree Hill, come again soon." Sighing, he looked at his options, north or south. Flipping a coin, he picked north. Turning right, he followed the road into the darkness. A hint of dawn crept over the horizon, hopefully he'd finally found the light at the end of the tunnel.

* * *

End

Hope you enjoyed this brief but short story of heartbreak.


End file.
